A New Tradition
by pook
Summary: Mike wants to follow tradition.
1. Chapter 1

A new tradition

Pairing – MK

Rating – PG13/M

Summary – Mike wants to follow tradition.

Author's note – A zillion thanks for whitleo beta-ing my story.

Disclaimer - I don't own them but I promise to return the crew to the boat when I've finished.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Without engine power, HMAS Hammersley rolled uncontrollably in the large angry swell.

Mike stumbled, thumping against the corner of the console. Grimacing in pain, he grabbed the hand rail and then continued to make his way down toward Charge and his crew. The beam of torch light reflected off the bulkheads and the water sloshing all around their legs.

"Charge?" Mike asked, willing him to give anything but the answer he was anticipating. The memory of horrible sound of ripping metal was still fresh in his mind. The unseen, submerged container had breached the hull in several places and the holds were flooding fast. With the engines out of action they were operating solely on emergency power and even that wouldn't be able to last much longer. By the time Mike had found Charge, the water was up to his knees and rising swiftly. Even more worryingly was the boat's listing to the port side. Deep down Mike knew his boat only had an hour to live at most.

Andy wiped his brow and shone the torch to help guide the CO to his location. "I'm sorry, sir." His reply hung with grief in the air. He was soaked, bloodied and despondent like the boss. It had been hopeless from the start but they had to try to save her if they could. With no power to run the pumps and with the lights out below deck, the task of trying to save the ship was almost inconceivable. But still they had tried. Sadly, there was just no way to stop the incoming torrent of water.

"An hour?" Mike hoped for longer before she sunk to the bottom.

"More like thirty minutes. Tops." Apologetic, Andy looked down, unable to maintain eye contact. Sadness flooded into the engineer as quickly as the water was entering the ship. His worst fear was becoming a reality; he was about to lose a very dear friend.

"You did your best." Mike replied, patting Charge's shoulder to reassure him. Taking a deep breath, he gave the single order he thought he never would have to give, except perhaps in his worst nightmares. "Get the guys to the boat deck. We're abandoning Hammersley."

"Yes, sir."

Andy turned to face his men. "You heard the boss. Let's go." Waving his hand, Andy didn't look back. He couldn't. If he did, he knew he might not follow through on Mike's order.

Sloshing with every step, Mike next went to the Comcen.

Robert was waiting and ready when the captain arrived. He'd anticipated the message. He knew the Hammersley was sinking. Since the drama began, he'd attempted to establish communication with NAVCOM and anyone else but all his attempts had failed. Had his messages been received? He had no idea.

"RO, send out a mayday. We're abandoning ship so gather all the sensitive material and give them to the X and then take yourself up to the boat deck as quickly as possible."

Mike felt numb inside. He knew the decision had to be for the crew to abandon ship. It was the only chance of survival.

"Sir." Robert turned back to his communication equipment, working furiously. He knew there wasn't much time.

Buffer walked towards Mike with a grim look on his face. His damage control team had been unsuccessful in their attempts to assist in the damage and by the look on the boss' face Pete could tell it was all bad news.

"Boss?" Pete willed Mike to give him good news but he knew deep down that the end was coming.

"She's going down, Buffer. Muster everyone on the boat deck in life jackets. Get the crew in the life rafts and tether them together. Make sure Swain and the Nav have help with Rhino." Mike thought back to the collision earlier on. Rhino had been knocked out and was the only bad injury. He was still unconscious after falling down the stairs.

"Yes, Boss."

Pete started to walk away but a sudden realisation made him stop and turn back. He saw the determined look on Mike's face and he knew the significance of the events that were about to unfold. Pete stood at attention and saluted.

"It's been an honour serving with you, Captain."

Mike crisply returned the salute. "Like wise, Peter." Mike offered his hand and Pete shook it.

"Look after her", Mike replied, thinking only of her beautiful blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. Mike hadn't dared to think about Kate before now. He had needed to ensure that all his crew were safe. There would be time to wallow in guilt, reflecting on his life choices later on.

"Sir, you can count on me."

"I know."

Pete nodded and then, spinning on his heels, continued down the corridor to carry out his friend's last orders.

Mike entered his cabin for the last time. He would be here only a few minutes before going up to the Bridge. After a deep breath he composed himself and spoke firmly into the intercom. "Do you hear there, Captain speaking. Abandon ship. Abandon ship. Abandon ship. All crew muster on the boat deck. All crew muster on the boat deck. All crew muster on the boat deck. XO to the Captain's cabin at the rush."

On the Bridge, Kate had been busy, coordinating and organizing the damage control and the repair teams. She knew the situation had changed dire to worse but the Captain's message was still yet to sink in. After making sure the sailors cleared the Bridge, she gathered the logs, the current paper chart and last weather report they'd received, and then went down the stairs toward the CO's cabin.

Robert heard the distinct footsteps of the X rushing toward the boss's cabin. He came out of the room, his voice halting her path through the hallway.

"X."

"RO, what are you still doing here?" Kate replied, more than annoyed that RO was ignoring the Captain's orders. The last thing she needed at the moment was someone else to worry about.

He passed her the security bag. "Ma'am, the Captain asked me to give you the sensitive material."

Pinching her eyebrows together, she tentatively took it. Why had Mike wanted her to take the codes? That was his job.

And then it hit her.

That bloody stupid heroic idiot.

A wave of annoyance coursed through her, swiftly followed by a strong wave of anger. Kate shook her head and turned back to Robert. With her body tense, she seethed, "Right, Robert. Get yourself up to the boat deck."

"Yes, ma'am." Robert recognised that look. God help the boss. He was in trouble and hoped that she would be able to change his mind.

Robert watched as Kate raced along the hallway towards Mike's cabin. The only thought that prevailed was that it was such a waste of a valuable and experience officer.

The Captain was planning on going down with his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating and disclaimer - see chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Kate didn't bother knocking, barging straight into the CO's cabin, slamming the door behind her. She found Mike at his desk, seemingly calm as he filled the last entry into his log. His calm and collected attitude only served to infuriate her more. She glared at him. "With all due respect, sir, have you lost your mind?"

"X, …" Mike responded, standing up to face her. His reply was cut off and she looked determined not to let him finish.

"Don't you even think about it! Don't you dare!" Kate threw the security bag on his rack. "Are you completely and utterly insane? Are you sure you didn't bump your head in the crash? Going down with the ship? Completely fucking mad! This isn't the 18th century you know!" With every sentence, the pitch of her voice continued to rise.

Mike stood enthralled, as Kate paced back and forth, her face flushed. She finalised her last statement by pointing a finger at him. The fire in her eyes burnt brightly. Her fists were clenched. Her nostrils flared. _God, she's beautiful in full flight_. He was going to miss her and their throat ripping debates.

"Kate, -" Mike tried again but Kate wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't you Kate me! Think about the crew! Think about all the money the Navy has invested in you! Think about the Australian taxpayers and all the money they've spent on educating and training you! And you'd throw it all away on some incredibly outdated and bloody stupid tradition! Don't be a fucking coward! Are you afraid of a Board of Inquiry? You shouldn't be. There was nothing you could do. I just can't believe you're being so selfish. You can't do this! No! I won't allow it! I'll drag your sorry bum onto the raft myself if I have to! You better believe it. Don't think I won't. I –"

Grabbing her shoulders, he crushed his lips against hers, kissing her with all his might, pouring his heart and soul into it, and all his love. It was only way Mike was going to able to get a word in edgeways. All thoughts of their current predicament disappeared. The only thing that mattered was he was kissing the woman of his dreams, the only woman that he'd ever love. His desire grew with every second, he wanted her so much.

After a moment of shock, Kate's anger was replaced with a desperate passion and need for Mike. There was no stopping her physical reaction to his touch. It was almost overwhelming. Her skin tingled as she returned his fervent kiss with equal measure, their tongues dancing over one another, battling for control while his strong arms wrapped around her holding her close. Her hands wandered over his back and then splayed through Mike's thick dark hair.

All conscious thought ceased for Mike as her body pressed against his, relishing the feel of her against him.

Eventually the need for oxygen forced them apart.

Breathless, she missed him immediately. The image of Mike's handsome face, lips redden and swollen, overwhelmed her. She grabbed his shirt, drawing him to her and resumed kissing him senseless. Kate could feel his heart racing against her hands and his response throbbing against her belly.

Mike groaned as they separated for a second time. His hands rested tenderly on her hips, unwilling to lose their connection and unable to look away from her green wide-eyed orbs that were hungering desperately for him. Kate's body was trembling in his arms. Why had he ever thought he could live without her? Nothing else in his life mattered if he couldn't have Kate. He would go to the ends of the Earth to be with her.

His warm breath caressed Kate's face and when she saw her own passion reflected in those deep blue pools; she knew she couldn't just walk away. How could he even think about going down with the ship? How would she ever live with herself if she left him here? Kate gulped; her heart pounding as she realised that it would be impossible to live with out him. She hadn't moved on from him in all the years and that wasn't likely to happen now either. Her heart belonged to him. Kate whispered and gazed at him lovingly as she spoke, "I'm staying too then."

"Kate. I –"

Shaking her head, Kate's voice was choked with emotion. "How could you think I could live without you? I love you."

Mike's heart nearly burst. He stepped closer to the love of his life; his thumb tenderly caressing her face. His voice crackled with emotion as he replied, "Kate, I know I can't live without you. I love you too."

Kate smiled and hugged Mike tenderly.

Without warning, the ship shook violently sending Mike and Kate stumbling onto his rack in tangled mass of arms and legs. The ship's listing was getting worse.

When they recovered from the tumble, Mike smiled wryly as he looked up at Kate's beautiful face. She lay on top of him, just where he wanted her. Well, except for the fact that they had far too many clothes on.

Kate bent down and kissed his lips. "I love you, Mike Flynn, and I want us to be together. I promise I'm yours forever if you promise you'll come with me. Now. Please." She emphasised her final word by pressing herself against him, appealing to his more basic instincts. Having found each other again she had no desire to die.

Mike's mind raced, remembering the wonderful and special moments they'd shared together. How could he refuse such an offer? He didn't deserve her but was grateful that she'd forgiven him. Unable to manage a more coherent sentence, he managed to grind out, "Oh, Kate. I love you so such. Thank you."

She kissed him again before rolling off him and offered her hand to help him up "Let's go."

Taking her hand and the security bag, they made their way with great difficulty to the boat deck. The ship was now listing by more than thirty degrees. Mike knew it would only take another few degrees and the ship would roll.

The foamy sea washed over the port side of the boat deck relentlessly. The storm hadn't abated at all rather, if anything, it was getting worse. The sky was dark and ominous, lightning flashing and thunder cracking all around them, accompanied by strong, pelting rain.

Mike quickly removed the white ensign from the aft mast and stuffed it down his shirt. If he wasn't going down with the ship he hoped there would be another Hammersley and he knew the flag would be a special touch. He doubted that he'd be allowed to command another ship despite what Kate had said. The Navy didn't usually forgive its captains for losing their ships. But he really didn't care. He would be with Kate and that was all that mattered.

It took a few seconds for the two officers to put on their life jackets and by the time they had done so they were completely drenched.

With the wind howling, Mike couldn't hear the RO but he could understand the signals he was indicating. The crew were all safe in the life rafts. He breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Three metre waves continued to crash into the side of the hull as RO struggled to hold the raft close enough to the boat so they could jump in.

Mike tossed the bag to Robert and yelled into Kate's ear, "After you!"

Kate nodded, allowing him that one tradition. "Remember what I said. I meant it." She jumped into the orange life raft and RO helped her clamber to the other side.

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Rating and disclaimer - see chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mike took one last look around at his boat and then leapt into the lift raft.

Kate and RO used the oars to push and then row their raft away from Hammersley. If they stayed any longer they risked being smashed into the dying ship and puncturing the raft. If that happened they'd be in real peril.

Unwilling to watch the final death throws of their home the three sailors struggled inside the craft. With the storm raging all around them away, they were grateful they wouldn't hear the ship go down.

"RO, the EPIRB?" Mike yelled, barely able to be heard despite RO sitting only a metre away from him. The howling wind and the pouring rain had increased yet again, striking the roof and making conversation even more difficult. He checked his watch. The EPIRB would last around seventy-two hours. Radar had failed and without radio communication he had no idea how long a rescue would take. Thankfully the EPIRB signal should've been picked up by the RCC. It was just a matter of time before the storm abated enough to allow assets to be redirected to pick them up.

"It's on, sir!"

"Make sure we have radio contact with the other rafts!" He knew that RO would keep in contact with them. With the rafts tethered together the chance of being spotted from the air was greatly increased. The risk of being swamped by a rogue wave bothered him but his main worry was the state of his crew; they'd be cold, wet and being hurled around like they were inside a washing machine was no fun for anyone at the best of times.

"Yes, sir!" Robert replied as got on with the task.

Meanwhile Kate had been studying the chart with the handheld GPS to establish their position. The storm was forcing them south. Unfortunately they were headed into a large area of coral outcrops and reefs. Leaning toward Mike, Kate shouted, "Sir, we're here and the current and the wind are forcing us south."

Mike watched as Kate's finger extrapolated their heading right into the coral system. They briefly shared a worried look but at their current speed it would take at least twelve hours to get there. Hopefully the Navy or another vessel would rescue them before they hit the sharp jagged coral outcrops.

There was nothing much they could do but ride out the storm. They hung grimly onto the handles as their small lift raft was tossed continuously in the strong waves.

Having just woken up, Robert lay still, curled in the foetal position, a space blanket wrapped around his head and body. Even in the pitch black he knew he was fine albeit a little stiff, damp and cold despite the space blanket. Most of all he was just thankful to be alive.

Pressing his watch light, he discovered it was 0510. They'd abandoned ship around 0700 the previous morning and the last radio check he remembered had been the one at 0200 hours. Everyone must have been so exhausted surviving as the storm raged on around them that they'd fallen asleep. Thankfully the weather had seemingly improved; high winds, rain and the turbulent sea were no longer buffeting the raft.

Robert opened the blanket up and poked his head out, waiting for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the increased light. The interior of the raft had a dark orange glow but he could see perfectly well in the dim light.

He smiled.

The boss was spooning the X. It looked like he was holding her close to his chest and wasn't about to let go any time soon. The space blanket they shared was draped over their torsos. They looked peaceful and utterly at ease.

_So Charge's gossip group had been right all along,_ Robert mused to himself. Over countless shore leaves they'd all suggested that something had or was going on between the captain and XO. Robert just had no idea what that was though. He really didn't care; gossip wasn't his thing. Although part of him would enjoy winning the quite substantial pool of money that was being bet on whether the rumours were true.

In the end Robert decided that it was none of his business and he decided he wouldn't disturb them, thinking that they'd be mortified at being discovered in such an intimate position. And they'd need all the rest they could get, especially seeing as they'd have to face a Board of Inquiry after they were rescued.

Quietly, he wrapped the blanket over his head and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Kate awoke to a more pleasant sensation than she had anticipated. Mike's nose snuggled into her neck, his warm breath warming her all the way to her heart.

"Love you," Mike murmured quietly in her ear, his fingers feathering tiny circles on her belly.

Sighing, Kate snuggled back into him, tenderly squeezing his arm that embraced her and was rewarded with a brief chaste kiss in the hollow behind her ear.

Both enjoyed the brief moment of bliss, but they knew it couldn't last.

As always, duty called.

Mike released his hold on Kate with great reluctance, but he knew that there were things he needed to attend to. But not before he vowed to himself that he would make sure there would be plenty of time lying in each other arms. He turned over and then checked his watch. It read 0540.

The orange glow inside the raft meant that the sun was shining brightly and the storm was over.

He shook Kate's leg and then Robert's. "Kate, RO, wake up."

Kate sat up and rubbed her face. "Sir?"

Yawning, Robert rolled over to face the boss.

"You okay, RO?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir." Robert picked up the radio. "I'll get started."

Mike turned to Kate. "Kate?"

"I'm good, sir." Kate smiled briefly before grabbing the GPS and chart to find their position.

*thump thump thump thump*

All three jumped up at the sound of an approaching helicopter. Mike scrambled for the zip and in seconds all three were outside and waving furiously at the approaching chopper.

* * *

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

This is the final chapter for this story. Being a big MK softie some nice fluff to finish.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

On board HMAS Childers, the crew of the Hammersley waited patiently on the boat deck, keeping out of the way as the gang plank was attached to the boat.

On shore, to one side, were gathered the loved ones of both crews. Those attached to the Hammersley crew searched for familiar faces, trying to reassure themselves that their loved ones were okay. Adding to the crowd were medics from two ambulances waiting for Rhino and three other sailors who'd suffered injuries during their time in the life rafts.

Steve Marshall waited in between the two groups, thoroughly relieved that no sailors had slipped to their deaths in the sinking of the Navy vessel.

After thanking the Childers Captain again, Mike led his crew onto dry land. When he saluted the ensign, he felt a touch of melancholy. Mike knew that it was the last time he'd be on a boat as a Captain. But that feeling didn't last. Relief and contentment soon followed. His crew had survived and he'd found Kate again. In that moment he knew that nothing else mattered as long as she was by his side.

Mike walked up to Commander Marshall and saluted.

Steve returned the salute. "Welcome home, Mike."

"Thankyou, sir."

"I'll keep this simple. There's a Critical Incident Stress Management team available if the crew need it. Report to me at 1400 tomorrow with Kate for the formal debriefing. And your crew have four weeks leave." Steve deliberately made his orders short and sweet.

To Steve, Mike looked terrible; dark circles of fatigue ringed his eyes and he could have used a good shave and a comb. Mike may have survived a savage storm but he had lost his ship and his command in the process. The Navy could be as cruel as the sea. Steve knew that sea had been Mike's life and in that moment he was unsure how Mike would react to the knowledge that a chapter of his life was coming to a very abrupt close.

"Yes, sir." Mike saluted again.

While Swain organized the injured into the waiting ambulances, Kate gathered the remaining crew together and watched closely as Mike spoke to them, his pride obvious to everyone. Mingled with his words of encouragement was a tinge of sadness etched. Kate understood the emotion and could read the implications she knew he now faced. She knew that he was finished commanding ships

Most of the crew had already switched off and were solely thinking about reconnecting with their loved ones or a great deal of alcohol. She was sure many were debating the order of that reconnection. The most important thing was that they were on leave for a month.

"Dismissed!" Kate was very impressed when the crew performed the required drill snappily, despite being dressed in borrowed uniforms and looking bruised and battered from their ordeal.

The waiting loved ones rushed toward the crew, hugging them, emotions overflowing.

Kate stood to one side, watching the scene with a tinge of jealousy. There would be no one waiting for her. Even RO had someone to greet him. And the man that she so desperately wanted to commiserate with was currently occupied. Mike was with his parents. He'd greeted his mother with a warm hug and his father with a firm handshake. His mum was still beaming, while his father looked simply relieved to have his son back with him again. They all looked so happy and perfect.

Unable to face the crew's joyful reunion, Kate turned to face the sea, her hands gripping the railing tightly in front of her in an attempt to control her emotions. In that moment she wished she had a family like Mike's. She couldn't remember a time when her mother had hugged her and she barely remembered what her English father even looked like. She had no idea even where her mother was and nor did she care. The Navy had become her family.

The sea breeze picked up making the boat's ensign flap loudly against the mast.

Kate tucked a wayward strand of hair behind hair. Images of crew members kissing their loved ones brought to fore the searing kisses Mike and her had shared in his cabin. Staring out to the azure sea, she realized that she loved Mike more than anything in the world. Had what happened between them been a clichéd near death confession because she was so desperate to save him? She figured she would find out soon enough when Mike talked to her but the torturous waiting was nearly killing her inside. That and the fatigue that threatened to take over her body at any moment.

Kate stifled a yawn, suddenly incredibly tired as the adrenaline finally worn off. The stress of the last two days had taken their toll.

Helen Flynn was overjoyed that her son survived but was equally worried about the prospects his future held. Her husband, Stephen, had told her what happened was certain to virtually end Michael's career. Stephen had been in the Navy too and he knew better than anyone the ramifications that such an event would bring for a Commanding Officer of a navy ship. But as she looked on at her son, she could help but notice his obvious distraction. Despite the fact that it had been months since they'd seen him, he could barely focus on what his father was saying to him. Mike continued looking wistfully in the direction of his blonde Executive Officer. The woman in question was standing alone, facing the sea.

Helen cocked her head toward their car. "Stephen, its time to go."

"Oh?" Stephen replied, recognising the look that he dare not cross. "Right, dear. Mike? Come round for a beer when you have time?" Stephen wanted to talk to make sure his son was truly okay but he knew that there would be time for that another day.

"Will do, Dad."

Helen hugged her son, whispering into his ear, "Go to her, Michael."

"Mum?" Mike queried, as they both shared a joint glance from each other to Kate and back again. He was unsure just how his mother had figured out his motives towards Kate in such a short moment of time.

She looked toward Kate and pleaded with him, "Please, Michael."

Mike smiled; somehow his mother had always known how to read him. Just like Kate did. _She's a very smart woman._

Moments later, Mike stood next to Kate and had to use every ounce of self restraint within him to resist touching her. "Kate?" His voice was raw, tired and laden with emotion.

Kate straightened up. "Sir."

"You okay?"

"Yes. Just tired."

"Nothing a warm soft bed won't fix." Mike replied with a familiar glint in his eye.

"Sounds wonderful," Kate agreed. It would be wonderful to slip under the doona and sleep for a week.

"Share mine with me," Mike asked with a hopeful smile. Hammersley had always been the 270 ton, 57 metre brick wall that prevented them from being together. But with his ship gone, there was nothing stopping him. "For as long as you want."

Kate closed her eyes and smiled, her heart swelling at the thought. However she'd imagined it in her dreams paled in comparison. In that moment she couldn't think of any proclamation he could make that was more perfect.

Mike continued to look at the beautiful ocean. "Just say yes."

She was the most certain she'd ever been as she gave him her reply.

"Yes."

* * *

The End


End file.
